Christmas is Delicious
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: Baking cookies were a perfect way to spend time with one another, but for Sora and Yuffie, it was a perfect time to have fun as well. Hey Sora... can I eat you? [yura][crackish][1shot]


**Rei**: here is my x-mas yura, as promised… (hahaha x-mas reminds me of mansex/xemnas… oh gawd. XD) I hope you guys like it.

**Dedicated to**: The Day Dreaming, here is the yura I promised you.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. If I did, I'd probably spend all my money trying to make all of the best KH characters into real people, and then… hmm I probably shouldn't say. XD

**Summary**: cookies were a perfect way to spend time with one another, but for Sora and Yuffie, it was a perfect time to have fun as well. "Hey Sora… can I eat you?" yura - crackish - one-shot

* * *

**Christmas is Delicious- a yura one-shot**

"Speech"

'Thought'

In Yuffie and the Gang's new house, Radiant Garden-

Normal POV

It was that time of year again, and it was snowing that afternoon. The sky was heavily overcast with thick whitish-gray clouds, and large fluffy snowflakes cascaded down in gentle spirals. And through the cold, one boy ran to his friend's house, his chocolate spikes being slowly covered (and slightly drenched) by the snow. His lips turned a light shade of blue, partially due to him not having proper clothes and also because he didn't expect it to be so cold.

His sparkling blue eyes reflected the streetlamps (I forgot if they had them… and if they don't, they do now! XD) little globes of light but they seemed to be relieved when he set them on a door to a small but much-welcomed house. It had many decorations strung all over it, for example, there was a wreath hanging on the door, Christmas lights on the trees, little ice-covered ribbons and frozen candy canes stuck randomly here and there. Some of them looked like someone had cracked off a piece… probably Yuffie, in case she had been hungry. He shook his spiky head and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a smiling Aerith.

"Oh my goodness, if it isn't Sora! Come in, Yuffie's been waiting for you. And you're so cold; you'd better warm up right away!" She ushered Sora in who was very happy to feel the blast of warm air come upon and soothe his freezing skin. He couldn't wait to get to the oven to defrost his slightly-immobile limbs.

Aerith settled a blanket over his shoulders, and he smiled at her. "Thanks, Aerith!"

"You're welcome, now brace yourself…" The warning came a little too late as Sora was now glomped by a happy and hyper Yuffie, who was wearing a green apron with 'I aM tHe GrEaT nInJa YuFfIe' printed on the front in bright colors over her usual outfit. She wasn't wearing any gloves, though.

"SORA! I missed youuuuuu!" She had hardly time to think about what she was doing before they were both on the ground, with her hugging him. Poor Sora was almost stunned to death, not like that one time where Yuffie got her hands on a stun gun and didn't know how to aim with it…

After a moment he responded. "H-hey Yuffie…" His face was a little red, but it looked to be from the cold. Yuffie got up, took his hand, and pulled him to his feet.

"You must be cold, c'mon, let's go to the kitchen!" She hadn't let go of his hand yet, and they both went into the kitchen.

Already there, the oven was on, and a tray of already baked cookies was there. "I didn't know if you wanted to just decorate or not, but otherwise we can still do whatever." She grinned. "'Rith and Squall are going to go buy some groceries, so we have the entire house to ourselves! 'Cause I don't know where Spiky is… but eh. It's time to bake!"

They had just started getting the ingredients out of the refrigerator when Aerith and Squall/Leon came into the kitchen, all bundled up and ready to go out into the cold. Aerith had to resist from squeeing at the two, they looked so adorable. "Now you two, behave, all right?" She said to them.

Yuffie snickered a little and winked at Sora, "of course… Sora, you'll _behave_, won't you?"

He went along with the game, resisting from smirking in a very Riku-like fashion. "But of COURSE…"

Squall/Leon rolled his eyes at their antics while Aerith laughed and added the all-famous AP line: "Oh _behave…_" It sounded ridiculous coming from her mouth and they told her so. "Seriously, be good. We don't want the house on fire!"

Yuffie snorted while Sora promised that it would still be in one piece, and the other two left.

"So Sora, now that everyone's gone…" Yuffie said in an oddly pseudo (or was it?) seductive voice, with Sora having a 'WTF?' face until they heard a familiar voice drawl, "I'm still here you know."

"DAMN!" She cursed. "Cloud, where were you?"

He stepped out of hiding. "You know, you're not very convincing."

Her irritated face said all. "Oh be quiet. Go upstairs and polish your ginormous sword and brood like you always do."

"I do not brood…" Sora was just staring at this odd exchange between the two.

"Suuuuure you don't… If I give you a cookie, will you leave us alone?" She offered, though with a bit of pain. She loved her cookies, Sora loved cookies, and Cloud did too… surprisingly.

"Make it two and I will for the entire night."

"DEAL!" She gave him two pre-made cookies (some that she made before Sora got there) with extra frosting, and then Cloud left the two.

Yuffie shook her head. "Older people… Anyway, let's get back to the cookies!" She picked up an apron and tossed it to Sora. This one was blue and it had little keyblades all over it. "I'll have you know I made it this all by myself," she told him a bit shyly, a little blush covering her face.

Sora blinked, and then smiled. "Thanks Yuffie, I think it's cool!" He put it on over his outfit, glad that she had gotten him one. If she hadn't, he probably would get his clothes all dirty.

… Though he might've not have been so glad if he knew that 'I am 100 percent molestable' was printed across his backside… but let him be ignorant for now. XD

For some time, they made a few different types of cookies, like peanut butter cookies, ginger cookies, etc. Yuffie picked up a person-shaped cookie-cutter and grinned. "Want to make people?"

Sora nodded. "I want to make some of my friends."

Yuffie munched on a ginger cookie. "Sure… I'll make one of Cloudy, two of me, one of 'Rith, Squally, Old Man, and Merlin!"

Time passed, and one by one the cookies were shaped, baked, and then frosted, added to with decorations, etc. They were very proud of their little masterpieces and how similar they looked to their human counterparts. They were so proud, that during the process of creating their masterpieces, that their bodies showed the fruit of their labors.

Yuffie had cookie dough matted in some locks of her hair, spiking up in places like the front especially from all the times she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Her nails were stained a bright pink color, to which she cursed Aerith's dress. Who knew it could be so complicated to replicate? She also had sprinkles stuck to her elbows and smashed together into some large multi-color smudges on her apron, but it did manage to get on her clothes.

Sora, on the other hand, had chocolate frosting smudged all over his cheeks, and some black on his eyelids, making him look like a panda in a way. Or maybe even a very cute raccoon. He also had his soft lips highlighted in red, from that candy cane he had been sucking on earlier, making him look he'd just been kissed. Very hard. Against a wall. (**shot** okay I'm sorry XD) There was also powdered sugar all over his shoes from when he dropped the scoop. And then to top it all off, he had a bowl on his head, that Yuffie had stuck on him, 'just incase the falling kitchen ware decides to KO him'.

"Finally, we're done!" Sora yelled in triumph some time later. There were many plates of cookies that smiled back at the two, well, in some cases like the 'Leon/Squall' cookie he was scowling while clutching a mini gunblade. His own Sora cookies were smiling with blue button eyes gleaming in the light, holding the Keyblade in one hand while the other was sticking out the other way. (He made two of himself, like Yuffie)

Yuffie stared at him with a very out of place serious look. "No…" She mumbled in a dead-panned voice. "We're not done yet."

Sora was confused, and his sapphire eyes were confused. "We're not?"

Yuffie tried to retain her serious look, but it failed as she cracked up. "No… we're not until we eat ALL of these cookies!"

"…All of them?" He stared at the many mounds. Sure, anyone who knew him said he had a bottomless pit for a stomach, but he couldn't eat THAT many cookies…

Yuffie giggled and wiped away a tear, effectively smearing some more cookie dough and god-knows-what underneath her eye. "No, we'll just eat the ones we want to. We can save the rest for tomorrow!"

Sora smiled. "Good enough for me!" He told her happily, and picked up a cookie in the shape of the Nobody symbol. Why they had made some, they had no clue... but they were blue and white, and he liked those colors so he bit into one. Yuffie giggled and ate a gun blade cookie as well, and her lips were soon frosted in gray icing. They continued to consume a few more before Yuffie paused and set down a chibi Shadow Heartless cookie. "Hey Sora?" She asked while making her eyes as wide and as cute as possible.

He looked up. "Hmmph?" He had a piece of a Kairi cookie in his mouth. Her head was missing. (… XD)

"… Can I eat you?"

In approximately one point five seconds, he blinked, blushed, and nearly choked. It wasn't until she held up one of his Sora cookies that he understood. "Uh… sure… only if I get to eat you too!"

Yuffie grinned and nodded, and handed one of the Yuffie cookies to him. She and he raised them up and yelled, "CHEERS!" And then began to eat the other person's cookie. Sora dunked his in his hot chocolate and Yuffie swore in her mind. 'I wish I could dunk him in hot chocolate… but this is good for now.' Her Sora cookie was sugar glazed and very sweet.

They savored their cookies and began to yawn, it was late in the evening and they had used up a lot of energy by simply being themselves and making all those cookies. (I would imagine Yuffie skips/runs a lot while Sora would bounce in his seat) And they still had to clean up their mess, too. This was done using what other energy they had, effectively depriving them of any other chance to do anything but sleep.

Sora and Yuffie beamed sleepily at the now gleaming kitchen and the mounds of cookies. Yuffie especially looked at one pair of cookies with an affectionate look in her eyes. It was of Sora and Yuffie holding hands with twin smiles on their faces. "Hey Sora, let's not eat this one just yet, 'kay?"

He looked at the image of Yuffie and himself and nodded. "Yeah… I think it was our best ones." That made them both smile. Sora then grabbed Yuffie's hand and said, "No point in not getting some shut eye while we can, huh?"

Yuffie lazily smiled. "Yep…" and they went off to the couch.

When Aerith and Squall arrived there, she muttered, "I hope they're not angry at us for catching up with Merlin and everyone…" They dropped off their stuff and put the food in the kitchen before going into the living room.

Leon/Squall smiled a little. "Well… this is interesting…"

Aerith squealed. "They're so cute together!" She took a picture of the two, and when it showed up, it was of the two snuggled up together on the couch in front of a fireplace with blankets piled on them. They still had all of the frosting and stuff on their faces, and they were holding hands unconsciously. Sora was even still wearing his 'kitchen armor' on his head, and the two quietly took more pictures before putting the groceries away and turning off the light, leaving them alone for the rest of the night.

Come morning, the two wouldn't even care that they had slept together on the couch. No, they'd just laugh their heads off at the crap on each other's faces and then blush at the pictures. But when it came to the friendship they had, they would take all the embarrassment in the world.

Merry early Christmas!

End of one-shot

* * *

**Rei**: YES! FINALLY! I'm done! Wait… **eats a cookie** now I'm done. Please review and anyone who figures out where I had referenced The Book of Cloud gets a Sora and Yuffie cookie. :3 


End file.
